FUCK!
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: "Hanya. Sebuah hanya. Karena tidak ada harganya itulah seharusnya kau tidak mengomel saat segelintir dari milyaran populasi mereka punah." sinis Forte pada Serenade. Dan ketika program Full Synchro berhasil disempurnakan, dia ingin memberi mereka—para manusia yang sudah merebut dunianya—sebuah pelajaran. /SU/


Ada orang yang menceburkan diri ke dalam lumpur dan kotoran, berharap dirinya menjadi lebih bersih saat keluar.

Ada yang masuk ke dalam air dengan badan penuh kotoran, tetapi lalu marah saat melihat air yang dimasukinya menjadi kotor.

Dan adapula yang berharap bisa mencuci air yang sudah bersih menggunakan kotoran.

Gila?

Bodoh?

Bukan, _hanya_ manusia.

* * *

**FUCK!**

Rockman EXE © Takamisaki Ryo

**WARNING**: AT. Bad mouth, no sensor, karena author pas bikin ini lagi BT berat gara2 gagal liburan ke Pulau Seribu, udah gitu ketinggalan kereta pas pulang dari Reuni keluarga yang super duper ngga penting #curcol

Oh, sama kebanyakan italic kayaknya, pasti (jelas) mengganggu penglihatan kalian. Tapi mau gimana lagi, kata2 asing itu emang harus di italic. Tolong kasih tahu aja kalau memang terganggu. Walau tidak sesuai kaidah literasi Indonesia, tapi kalau sebaiknya dihilangkan akan dipertimbangkan.

Enjoy!  
.

.

.

by St. Chimaira

* * *

"Forte… "

"Forte…"

Telinga dari yang namanya dipanggil rasanya gatal luar biasa. Kalau bukan karena yang memanggilnya adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya, dia mungkin sudah menghancurkan _apapun_ yang sudah berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Bukan membunuh, hanya menghancurkan.

Tapi bagi Net Navi seperti mereka, hancur mungkin sama dengan mati. Keberadaan mereka akan sama-sama lenyap tak bersisa. Tidak ada bedanya.

Sayangnya di mata sebuah program bertipe otonom sempurna seperti Forte, manusia tidak lebih dari sekumpulan daging yang hanya berlindung di balik kulit tipis. Seringkali mereka memaksakan kehendaknya lalu melakukan perusakan massal jika hasratnya tidak dituruti. Manusia itu makhluk egois. Sangat egois.

Yah, setidaknya masih ada satu manusia yang masih dianggap berbeda. Dan saat ini, suara manusia itu terdengar beresonansi di telinga, masih memanggil namanya, "Forte…"

"Ada apa, Profesor Cossack?"

Forte melepaskan posisi nyamannya, memandang antusias wajah di hadapannya melewati sebuah layar tiga dimensi yang memisahkan antara dunia manusia dan _Cyber World_, dunianya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah makan?"

"Profesor, kami Net Navi tidak makan."

Forte terkenal tidak pernah ramah pada siapapun. Tapi Profesor Cossack merupakan pengecualian khusus baginya di antara sekian manusia busuk jahanam dan budak Net Navi yang mengelilinginya.

Walau seorang manusia, di mata Forte Profesor Cossack adalah sosok yang sangat berbeda. Bahkan Forte masih ingin percaya kalau pria separuh baya itu sesungguhnya penjelmaan malaikat.

(Namun setelah dia mendengar cerita manusia tentang seorang pelindung anak-anak yang berjanggut putih dan sering tertawa ramah sambil membagi-bagikan hadiah. Forte percaya kalau Profesor Cossack adalah pemeran utama dari cerita yang dimaksud.)

"Ahahahaha… maaf, aku hanya basa-basi. Baguslah kau terlihat sehat, aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Ada untaian senyum tipis mengembang di ujung bibir Forte ketika mendengarnya. Bagi ilmuwan lain, Forte merupakan sosok sadis yang tidak pernah merubah raut wajah kasarnya, tapi sang Profesor lebih tahu tentang Net Navi kesayangannya.

"Saya sehat-sehat saja, jangan khawatir."

"Hahaha… Oh ya? Setelah menghancurkan dua program yang dikawal puluhan Navi?" goda sang Profesor yang langsung menuai sejumput rasa bersalah dari dalam diri Forte.

"Profesor, itu karena saya—"

Matanya menangkap beberapa orang yang mengganggu percakapannya. Sepertinya begitu penting karena ekspresi semua manusia yang berada di ruangan langsung berubah kontras.

"Maaf Forte, ada kecelakaan kecil di laboratorium utama. Aku harus kesana. Hati-hatilah, jaga dirimu!"

_Fuck_—

Bersamaan dengan umpatan batinnya, layar penghubung di antara mereka seketika lenyap.

Forte kembali pada posisi awal, terduduk dengan merangkul kakinya yang terlipat di depan dada. Hari inipun sang Navi unggul itu memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu penciptanya kembali memanggil namanya.

* * *

"Forte…"

Kerlingan tajam. Hanya itu respon maksimal Forte kalau bukan Profesor Cossack yang menegur. Dia tidak pernah bereaksi terlalu mencolok, terlebih-lebih karena saat ini hampir seluruh penghuni _Cyber World_ sudah dipastikan membencinya.

Sebelum ini Forte berhasil memusnahkan beberapa program tidak efisien yang menurutnya hanya memperlambat kerja sistem Net Navi. Aksi Forte ini menuai murka dari para ilmuwan di sana karena hasil kerja mereka akhirnya menjadi sia-sia. Walau bagi Forte, dia lebih membuang-buang tenaga dan waktunya hanya untuk menghancurkan _human error_ tidak berarti seperti program-program yang baru saja dia hancurkan.

Akibat perbuatannya, Forte harus pasrah dalam keadaannya yang sekarang, terkurung dan terbelenggu di dalam ruang isolasi. Alasan utamanya adalah karena dia terlalu banyak menghancurkan Navi dan program-progam _prototype_ yang sedang berjuang dikembangkan, sehingga eksistensinya dianggap sebagai ancaman serius di pelosok _Cyber World._

"Forte!"

Kepala Forte yang sempat lama menolak untuk _mendengar_ akhirnya mendongak tajam. Matanya terbuka lebar untuk melihat orang yang ditunggunya kini terekspos di depan matanya.

"Profesor!" ujarnya bahagia.

"Maafkan aku, Forte… Karena kau jadi terkurung seperti ini…"

Forte memandang kedua kaki dan tangannya yang berhiaskan l_imiter _secarabergantian. Tidak hanya dikurung, pasungan pada kedua tangan dan kakinya menekan kekuatannya sampai batas sehingga dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kepala Forte menggeleng pelan, "Aku percaya Profesor akan melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak bersalah."

"Tidak bersalah katanya? Percaya diri sekali, padahal sudah menghancurkan lusinan Net Navi dan program yang sudah kami buat dengan susah payah."

Tentu saja kalimat terakhir itu bukan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Profesor Cossack. Untuk diketahui, beliau bukanlah satu-satunya ilmuwan yang menangani urusan Net Navi di kota tempat tinggalnya.

Tuduhan tak berdasar yang dituturkan salah satu ilmuwan yang berdiri di dekat Profesor Cossack membuat Forte langsung naik darah.

"Aku memang tidak bersalah! Kalian dan Net Navi kalian saja yang tolol."

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar program tidak tahu diri!" sentak sang ilmuwan kesal.

Untunglah kesabaran Forte tidak dibatasi alat apapun, karena kini dia leluasa meledak, "BANGSAT! KALIAN SEMUA MEMANG PANTAS MATI SEPERTI NAVI-NAVI BUATAN KALIAN YANG TIDAK ADA GUNANYA! KALIAN SEMUA HANYA SAMPAH!"

"Forte, cukup!"

"Kau dengar dia kan, Profesor? Program seperti dia harus secepatnya dimusnahkan! Kalau dibiarkan, dia bisa mengancam seluruh _Cyber World_!"

"Aku sebuah ancaman katamu?" Forte semakin berang.

"Forte kendalikan dirimu, aku akan mengusahakan sesuatu. Yang penting sekarang diam dan tenanglah dulu. Aku akan segera kembali." kemudian lagi-lagi layar tiga dimensi itu menghilang.

Sekali lagi Forte harus pasrah menurut, kembali dalam kesunyian serta belenggu yang mengukungnya. Berharap wajah yang dicintainya akan segera hadir untuk menghibur hatinya—atau lebih baik, membebaskannya.

* * *

"Forte!"

"BERISIK! JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU, KEPARAT!"

Sepasang manik sewarna darah Forte menatap tajam makhluk bercahaya yang berdiri santai di hadapannya. Tangan Forte yang memegang senjata menjulur tepat membidik leher sosok tersebut.

"Ada tatakrama dalam bertanya, dan namaku bukan 'keparat'…"

"SERENADE! AKU SUDAH MUAK BASA-BASI!"

Ujung senjatanya didekatkan lebih dekat lagi—sekarang sudah menempel persis di antara tulang belikat sang Net Navi khusus yang disebut sebagai penguasa dunia belakang—Serenade.

"Aku akan menjawab berurutan pertanyaanmu. Tapi yang pertama, tidak bisa." jelas Serenade dengan tenang seakan tekanan Forte tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak merasa nyawanya sedang diujung tanduk,

"—Kau adalah Navi yang terprogram dengan sempurna. Bahkan ketika menjalani tahap _proto_ kau sudah lepas dari _bug_. Akan sulit untuk mencari operator yang sesuai untukmu." imbuh sosok bercahaya itu lagi.

"_FUCK!_"

"Rupanya kau senang berkata kasar, ya?"

"Diam! Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku yang lain?"

"Jawabannya tetap 'tidak bisa'! Program _Full Synchro_ belum sepenuhnya selesai. Profesor bernama Hikari sedang menyempurnakannya, tapi alat itu juga belum melewati beta yang dijamin seratus persen keberhasilannya."

Mendengar penjelasan Serenade, Forte hanya bisa mengutuk di dalam mulutnya. Tidak ada yang salah dari jawaban _teman_-nya itu, jawabannya sudah dapat diprediksi. Bukan, bukan sifat Forte untuk bisa diperintah seenaknya oleh seorang manusia. Tapi apa salahnya kalau Forte masih sedikit berharap, terutama harapannya agar dia bisa merasakan _Full Syncro_ dengan operator yang sesuai.

_Dengan harapan untuk bertemu seseorang…_

Ada keganjalan aneh dalam hatinya saat pria separuh baya itu jarang menyapanya lagi. Yang lebih sering berhadapan dengannya kini hanyalah beberapa ilmuwan tanpa otak yang menurutnya tidak bisa diajak bicara.

"Kau Tuhan dunia belakang, kenapa hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa!?" desak Forte dengan kalimat yang kurang pantas di telinga Serenade.

"Adakah Tuhan bagi kita para Net Navi? Kau sendiri lebih tahu soal itu, Forte."

"Tidak, kau yang lebih tahu mengenai hal ini. Lagipula jika memang Tuhan ada, kenapa banyak manusia yang masih mengeluh dan memilih jalan kotor untuk memuaskan semua hasratnya?" cemooh Forte.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

Kepalan tangan sang Navi yang didominasi hitam itu mengeras. Dia masih belum mau menyerah di sini. Setidaknya, dia masih ingin berharap. "Aku masih memiliki pertanyaan lain, Bisakah kau memberitahuku keadaan profe—"

"Forte!"

Bentakan Serenade membuat Forte harus kembali ke alam nyata. Harapan yang hendak kabur dari ujung mulutnya langsung dikunci rapat-rapat. Dia memang harus kecewa.

"Pulanglah, kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban di sini. Lagipula…" kalimat Serenade tercekat, "Kau sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Mereka sangat membencimu. Profesor sedang dalam bahaya."

Untuk kali ini Forte tidak mau hanya diam dan menunggu Profesor menyapanya terlebih dulu. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

"…"

Masih tidak ada panggilan.

"…"

Sudah berapa kali Forte menunggu tapi tetap saja suara itu tidak lagi menyambutnya. Yang dia lihat melewati layar sekarang hanyalah sosok Profesor Cossack yang terbaring tak bergerak dengan kantong putih membalutnya dari ujung kaki hingga sebatas leher.

Ruangan itu temaram. Terlihat rupa ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang terasa akrab di benak Forte lalu lalang dengan gelisah dan tampaknya mereka tidak menyadari sambungan kabel-kabel _Lan_ saat itu masih terhubung ke Cyber World. Ceroboh.

Setelah agak lama, bungkusan kain putih itu diangkat naik hingga menutup sekujur tubuh sang Profesor. Membuat Navi berbalut hitam itu terkesiap, karena sejauh pengetahuannya manusia sangat membutuhkan gas bernama oksigen untuk bernapas. Dan tidak ada aliran udara bisa terhirup dalam sebuah bungkus yang begitu rapat.

—Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apa yang terjadi pada Profesor?

"Profesor sudah mati, kita bebas memburu Forte!"

—Apa katanya?

Sang Navi berusaha menyendengkan indera pendengarannya agar lebih fokus pada percakapan yang sedang terjadi. Suatu bagian di dadanya berdegup kencang. Forte sepertinya sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini mengalir, tapi ada sedikit dari harapannya agar apapun yang baru saja di dengarnya hanyalah sebuah lelucon belaka.

"Tidak, tangkap dia hidup-hidup. Kita masih bisa memprogramnya ulang untuk berkontribusi patuh di dunia Net Navi."

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar tepat ke sekujur tubuhnya, Forte memekik dalam hati;

_Fuck!_

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

Berulang kali mengumpat pun rasanya amarah Forte tak akan bisa secepatnya mereda. Tetap tenang serta terkendali, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini. Fisiknya masih lemah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terbelenggu, melawan bukan tindakan tepat untuk dilakukannya saat ini walau hatinya sudah tercabik. Menjerit dan menangis.

Serenade sudah memberitahunya, memperingatinya, dan dia sendiri sudah janji untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi kenyataannya tidak ada yang bisa Forte perbuat manakala dirinya hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa bersentuhan dengan dunia penciptanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya pasrah menerima—kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Selamanya.

_FUCK!_

Genderang perang sudah tertabuh dalam kemarahannya yang mendalam. Dengan ini sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Forte untuk mengikuti perintah terutama dari makhluk sosial yang bernama_ manusia_.

Ya—

Manusia memang yang terburuk.

* * *

.

.

"It's useless to lecture a human."

( ―Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief)

.

.

* * *

"FORTE!"

Panggilan itu begitu tajam dan menuntut. Sang pemilik suara melangkah marah menuju teman lamanya dengan air muka penuh emosi.

"Oh, Hai Serenade. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilku."

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?" labrak Serenade tanpa basa-basi.

Forte yang sudah tahu maksud dari pertanyaan frontal tersebut hanya mengangkat bahu cuek sambil menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya, "Tidak biasanya kau ingin tahu. Bukannya kau sering bilang kalau urusanku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Tidak usah basa-basi, kau bisa menjawabku!" kepalan tangan Serenade mengeras. Tubuhnya dikuasai amarah sehingga sulit baginya untuk tetap berkonsentrasi.

Forte memandang lurus ke dalam sepasang bola mata Serenade, "Maksudmu _Full Synchro_? Tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula alat yang sudah sempurna itu memang akan dipakai cepat atau lambat. Kau terlalu kaku, Sere—"

Sebuah serangan dilayangkan seketika oleh sang penguasa, mengoyak bagian jubah di bahu dan lengan Forte. Sementara yang diserang tidak berusaha untuk menghindar, sebaliknya dia malah memberikan seringai penuh kebanggaan.

"Kemampuanmu sudah menumpul, Serenade? Kau seharusnya bisa menghabisiku dalam sekali serangan." sisa dari koyakan jubahnya dibuang ke tanah. Forte memperhatikan tenang tepi tubuhnya yang sekarang rusak. Terlanjur hancur, memang. Tapi dia seakan tak peduli.

"Forte, kau sudah melampaui batas. Kau tidak bisa lepas tangan dari masalah ini begitu saja. Kau telah menyalahgunakan program _Full synchro_ dan menggunakannya untuk membunuh manusia-manusia tidak berdosa."

"TIDAK BERDOSA KATAMU? MEREKA TELAH MEMBUNUH PROFESOR COSSACK! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUH MEREKA?"

Logis—Serenade seketika bungkam.

"Lucu bukan? Mereka, manusia bisa melakukan hal luar biasa demi kepuasan diri mereka bahkan membunuh. Mereka bisa mencuci bersih setiap dosa bahkan memindahkannya pada orang lain. Aku hanya belajar dari kebusukan mereka."

"Mereka memang gila. Mereka juga bodoh. Karena mereka hanya manusia."

"Hanya. Sebuah _hanya_. Karena tidak ada harganya itulah seharusnya kau tidak mengomel saat segelintir dari milyaran populasi mereka punah."

Sebuah Jeda.

"Aku bersimpati padamu." Serenade menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahan dengan ideologi defensif menjijikkan yang baru saja meransum ke dalam telinganya, "Kenapa kau memakai cara sekotor itu untuk membalas dendam. Apa kau merasa puas setelah ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu mati?"

"Lebih dari puas. Aku sangat menikmatinya! Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana saat menjejakkan kaki ke dunia kotor mereka lalu mengoyak dan mengeluarkan organ dalam mereka satu per satu! Benar-benar menyenangkan!"

Serenade mual mendengar penjelasan psikopat Forte. Kedua matanya tertutup perlahan. Komunikasi dramatis tidak akan berpengaruh di antara mereka saat ini. Sang Navi berparas lembut itu hanya tidak habis pikir kalau Forte berani nekat demi untuk memuaskan hasratnya balas dendamnya.

"Kau membuat Profesor Hikari menjadi pembunuh." ucap Serenade tercekat.

"Apa aku harus peduli? Lagipula aku hanya memanfaatkan siapa saja yang saat itu cocok menjadi operatorku."

.

.

.

Serenade hanya bisa memandang nanar pada sekelebat punggung Forte yang kini sudah menjauh. Sang penguasa dunia belakang paham sekali kalau kepergian Profesor Cossack membuat Forte lepas kendali sepenuhnya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa para manusia di dunia manusia sana ikut andil dalam penciptaan kondisi Forte yang sekarang.

Namun saat ini sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, semua sudah terjadi. Untuk pertama kalinya Serenade mendecih, mengumpat terang-terangan melalui ujung mulutnya.

"_Fuck!_"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Hai, haiii… kali ini kami menjarah fandom Rockman. Mohon diterima! :"D

Dan maaf kalau bahasa di dalam fic ini tidak nyaman dibaca. Author bener2 pengen nyalurin kekesalan lewat karya, dan kebetulan Forte lagi sial karena jadi kambing hitam dari emosi kami #nyalahin

**R&R **diterima… #bow


End file.
